Tu maldito experimento
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Near quiere experimentar un poco y para ello necesitará de la colaboración de Mello.


**Resumen:** Near quiere hacer una pequeña investigación y para ello necesitará de la cooperación de Mello.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, Yaoi (relaciones chico/chico)

* * *

**Tu maldito experimento**

_POV de Mello_

¿Crees que no sabía que no tenía nada que ver ninguna exploración cuando me metiste en aquél armario y prácticamente me violaste?

Qué doble cara eres.

Me agarraste de la ropa como si fuera un salvavidas y me la arrancaste como si estuviera en llamas. Aún te debo un golpe por eso último, me gustaba esa camiseta. Ningún ciéntifico puede haber sido tan ansioso por descubrir carne masculina palpitando en sus manos, no pretendas que no me he dado cuenta del brillo demencial que pugnaba en tu mirada generalmente muerta.

Esa estúpida sonrisita de completa diversión, no podía reducirse a algo arrojado e impulsivo. No, era el gesto que esbozas cuando algo ha salido incluso mejor de lo que esperabas. A ti no te tomó desprevenido ninguno de los gemidos que nos provocamos mutuamente, te encantó escucharlos de mis labios a mi pesar, mientras tu mano fría viajaba a rincones de mi cuerpo que no le permitiría a otras personas.

Tú esperabas disfrutar de la experiencia, esperabas hacerme disfrutar de ella y cuando me rodeaste con las piernas, ofreciéndote como nunca antes lo has hecho, no pienses que no percibí el éxtasis luchar contra el dolor en tu rostro al hundirme en ti y tu rotunda negativa a reclamarme por más, porque fuera más duro, más fuerte, más rápido, al cabo de unos momentos. No abriste los labios más que para agarrarla contra mi cuello, torturándome con movimientos más bruscos y deliciosos de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás, impulsándote sobre mi cuerpo hasta juntar nuestras caderas y yo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso por no correrme en ese instante. Nunca comprendí a qué venía ese vano intento y en consecuencia me obligaba a cerrar la boca, porque no podía ser que yo fuera el único que se desinhibiera en esa situación.

Nunca supe exactamente qué sucedió ahí. Recuerdo que había empezado con forcejeos por dominar al otro -tú mostrando una fuerza que no hubiera sospechado-, quizá más actividad por parte de la lengua que por los labios y que tu boca tenía un curioso sabor amargo que recordé hasta después de cruzar la puerta del instituto por última vez. Era indescriptible la sensación de abrirme paso en tus entrañas y que estás se acoplaran a mi alrededor, mientras tu aliento ardoroso chocaba contra mi hombro al descubierto produciéndome un estremecimiento que me recorrió toda la columna. Y cuando mordí tu hombro impulsivamente, tú también temblaste en mis manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cual si tu gemido fuera un flecha disparada desde tu pecho hacia arriba y no te permitiera otra cosa. Incluso creo rememorar la sensación de algo húmedo deslizándose por mis piernas, proveniente de tu interior, la sangre que sólo miraste curioso más tarde, brillando en tus dedos a la luz de un oscilante foco sobre nuestras cabezas.

No me importa lo que hayas dicho más luego, aun si era con tu ridícula cara de niñato distraido. No me interesa si viniste con cuentos de que sólo tenías curiosidad y yo te parecí un buen potencial para llevar a cabo el experimento. Conozco la verdad y me encargué justamente de hacértela saber, obligándote a gemir hasta que quedaras casi afónico. Ahora comprendo mejor por qué detenías la vista más de lo normal en ciertos chicos del instituto. En especial a mi, aunque nunca pensé que te tomarías semejantes libertades, y no es que tenga queja al respecto. Un niño bueno y callado es demasiado aburrido, éste otro muchacho al menos me entretiene.

Ahora me preguntó si no es que también planeaste eso, maldito embustero. ¿O te tomó por sorpresa cuando te busqué en las noches y me convertí en la razón de que cambiaras las sábanas de forma discreta en la mañana?

No, de ser el caso me habrías detenido sin dudarlo y tampoco habrías sonreído de esa forma al verme aparecer en el umbral.

Eso tampoco importa, porque al final puedo destrozar tu pared de orgulloso cuando quiera, o bien, dejarte a punto de llorar entre ruegos patéticos. Me preguntaba entonces quién se supone que ganaba; si yo que te tenía deshecho de cansancio debajo de mi cuerpo, o tú, infeliz, que has conseguido disfrutar de cada embestida y cada choque de labios.

Al final diría que es un todos ganan o, en nuestro caso, todos gozan.

* * *

¿Opiniones, críticas?


End file.
